Kuudere Type
by ricchan's matahari
Summary: Hibari Kyoya, siapa perempuan yang akan merebut hatinya? mungkinkah, sawada ririchiyo, adik dari sawada tsunayoshi dan anak dari sawada iemitsu? bercerita tentang 'kuudere type' yang menemukan belahan jiwanya. check this story our minna!
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa Minna-san!  
Kali ini Ricchan kembali dengan fic salah satu anime Ricchan, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
Fic kali ini mungkin agak berbeda, karena ada tokoh utama yang Ricchan buat sendiri..

Perkenalkan, ia adalah Ricchan sendiri...! #author stesss  
Iya, kali ini Ricchan buat tokoh dengan nama Ricchan sendiri. #jadi malu. Jadi maaf bagi sesama penggemar Hibari Kyoya yang juga memiliki fantasi aneh seperti Ricchan .  
Tokoh 'Sawada Ririchiyo' adalah adik kandung dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Namun kondisi badannya bisa dibilang lemah karena ada kelainan pada paru-parunya sejak lahir. Ia tinggal dan dibesarkan di Italia bersama Iemitsu, tapi sewaktu kecil ia dibesarkan di Jepang. Dan tunggu saja kejutan-kejutan lain yang akan author berikan

Hmm...  
Warning! Bakalan banyak adegan pelukan, ciuman, dan sejenisnya. (Namun tidak sampai ke rate M)  
And the last HAPPY READ AND ENJOY MINNA-SAN! DONT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS STORY

~Kuudere Type~

Chap 1

.

.

.

" Riri, kakek tua itu memanggilmu!" ujar Xanxus saat memasuki salah satu ruangan di markas besar vongola. Seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang dengan tubuh kecil tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Xanxus yang tiba-tiba.

" Xanxus nii, ada apa?" tanya anak perempuan bernama Riri itu. lebih tepatnya Sawada Ririchiyo. Anak dari Sawada Iemitsu dan adik dari Sawada Tsunayoshi. Hanya saja karena beberapa alasan, ia tinggal besama keluarga besar vongola d italia.

" Aku tak tahu. Tapi tadi aku melihat Iemitsu memasuki ruangan kakek tua itu" jawab Xanxus dingin seraya berhanjak pergi. Xanxus memang terkenal dengan orang yang sangat dingin. Apalagi setelah ia gagal mendapatkan gelar juudaime karena kekalahannya saat menghadapi Tsuna.

Riri sangat senang mendengar nama ayahnya. Ia sudah lama tak bertemu dengan keluarganya, baik ayahnya yang juga berdomisili di italia. Segera Riri menuju ke ruangan tempat Kyuudaime dan ayahnya berada.

Riri mengetuk pintu itu pelan. Sebuah suara berat terdengar mempersilahkannya masuk. Saat Riri membuka pintu itu, ia langsung bisa melihat Kyuudaime dan ayahnya yang tersenyum menatap kehadirannya.

" Papa!" ujar Riri senang sambil berlari dan memeluk ayahnya. Iemitsu balas memeluk putrinya yang sudah lama tak ia lihat

" Riri, apa kau sudah melihat pertarungan antara kakakmu dan Malfiore di masa depan?" tanya Iemitsu setelah melepas pelukannya

Riri mengangguk pelan. Malam itu ia mengalami mimpi yang amat panjang, tentang pertarungan antara kakaknya dan Byakuran.

" Riri, aku ingin kau kembali ke Jepang" ujar Kyuudaime sambil mengelus pelan kepala Riri.

" Apa maksudnya?" tanya Riri. Alasan mengapa ia tinggal di Italia adalah untuk menyembuhkan tubuhnya yang sudah lemah sejak lahir akibat beberapa kelainan pada paru-parunya. Juga sebagai tonggak yang mendukung Vongola. Dan sekarang Kyuudaime memperbolehkannya kembali ke Jepang. Tentu saja Riri senang bahwa ia bisa kembali ke Jepang, namun ia juga merasa bertanggungjawab atas tugasnya mendukung Vongola.

" Setelah mendengar tentang pertarungan itu, aku telah memutuskan untuk mengangkat Tsuna sebagai penggantiku. Aku ingin kau melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai tonggak Vongola dengan menopang kakakmu, Riri" jawab Kyuudaime bijaksana seperti biasa.

" Riri, kau akan kembali ke Jepang bersamaku besok. Persiapkan barang-barangmu!" ujar Iemitsu. Riri mengangguk senang dan kemudian meninggalkan Iemitsu dan Kyuudaime untuk mulai bersiap-siap.

###

"Jadi, kau benar akan berangkat ke Jepang besok pagi?" tanya Xanxus melihat Riri masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Ya, Xanxus nii" jawab Riri sambil tersenyum senang.

"Sebenarnya ia sedih bahwa kamu harus pergi" ujar Squalo yang entah kapan memasuki kamar Riri. Xanxus tampak memandangi tak suka kehadiran Squalo dan seluruh skuad varia lainnya.

"Apa itu benar, Xanxus nii?" tanya Riri. Xanxus tak menjawab, tapi wajahnya jelas tampak memerah dibalik wajahnya yang dingin itu.

"Riri, kau harus berhati-hati di Jepang nanti! Disana ada banyak orang jahat" ujar Levi tampak keibuan seperti biasa.

"Dan kuyakin kau akan segera menangis saat diganggu, ckckck" gumam Bell seperti biasa.

"Aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi" ujar Riri sedikit cemberut. Orang-orang di varia memang sering memperlakukannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang tak bisa apa-apa.

"Oi, hari sudah malam. Kita akan mengganggunya. Ayo pergi" ujar Squalo sadar bahwa Xanxus tak menyukai kehadiran mereka disini. Squalo meninggalkan kamar Riri sambil menarik paksa Levi dan yang lainnya.

"Dasar! Mereka memang seperti itu" gumam Xanxus.

"Tidak, aku senang. Itu tandanya bahwa mereka peduli denganku" balas Riri tersenyum. Tak sadar, Xanxus mulai mendekatkan dirinya pada Riri dan mulai memeluknya dari belakang. Tangannya mengusap lembut kepala Riri. Benar-benar berbeda dengan sosok Xanxus yang sangat dingin selama ini.

"Aku akan merindukanmu" ujar Xanxus.

"Tentu saja! Aku sudah menganggap Xanxus nii seperti saudaraku sendiri" balas Riri. Xanxus tersenyum miris dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Riri, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu" ujar Xanxus sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Riri tersenyum miris. Sebenarnya ia sudah menyadari perasaan Xanxus padanya sejak lama. Namun bagaimana pun juga ia hanya menyukai Xanxus sebagai seorang kakak. Ia memiliki seseorang yang ia sayangi seperti seorang laki-laki. Dan laki-laki itu ada di Jepang. Di tempatnya akan pergi esok.

Riri membaringkan badannya di atas kasur ukuran king size itu. ia telah selesai membereskan seluruh barang bawaannya. Malam ini akan menjadi malam terakhirnya di Italia. Riri menarik nafas panjang. Ia senang, namun juga sedih dalam saat bersamaan.

###

"Tsuk-kun! Lihat ini! Ayahmu mengirim sebuah surat" ujar Mama pada Tsuna yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya di rumah yang selalu ramai setelah kehadiran Reborn. Tampak Bianchi yang sedang menyuapi Reborn, Futa yang menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang, serta Lambo dan Ipin yang terlihat berebutan makanan.

"Ayah? Apa katanya?" tanya Tsuna setengah hati. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli pada ayahnya yang melakukan semua hal sesukanya.

"Dia akan pulang hari ini. Dan ia akan pulang bersama Ricchan" jawab Mama tampak bahagia.

"Ricchan?" tanya Fuuta mendengar sebuah nama yang asing ditelinganya.

"Ya, Sawada Ririchiyo. Ia adiknya Tsuna" jawab Mama masih tersenyum.

"He? Tsuna punya seorang adik?" tanya semua orang tak percaya. Bagaimana seorang laki-laki yang tak bisa diandalkan seperti Tsuna bisa memiliki seorang adik perempuan.

"Kalian berisik!" ujar Tsuna.

"Tsuna, kau akan terlambat jika tidak bergegas!" ujar Mama mengingatkan Tsuna.

Tsuna memperhatikan jam yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Ia berteriak kaget dan segera berlari menuju sekolah. Mama hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat anak sulungnya yang hampir terlambat setiap harinya.

"Mama, apa benar Riri akan datang kesini?" tanya Reborn dengan suranya yang khas.

"Ya, Papa tidak pernah berbohong. Apa Reborn-chan mengenal Ricchan?" tanya Mama.

Reborn hanya tersenyum tak menjawab. Sepertinya ada beberapa hal yang ia fikirkan tentang kedatangan Riri ke Jepang.

Di SMA Namimori terlihat Tsuna yang memasuki kelas dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal setelah berlari ke sekolah. Untung saja ia datang tepat waktu sehingga tidak perlu berurusan dengan ketua komite kedisiplinan, Hibari Kyoya.

Pelajaran langsung dimulai saat seorang guru matematika memasuki ruangan kelas. Sepanjang jam pelajaran, Tsuna sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan pelajaran yang diajarkan di depan. Fikirannya tak bisa lepas dari kedatangan Riri nanti. Tentu saja Tsuna masih ingat tentang Riri. Saat ia berusia 3 tahun dulu, Ibunya mengatakan bahwa adik perempuannya telah lahir. Tsuna masih ingat betapa kecilnya Riri saat itu.

"Sawada! Berapa jawaban soal no 2?" tanya guru yang terkenal suka mengolok-olok Tsuna di kelas. Jelas saja Tsuna kalang kabut. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang soal ini, di tambah ia juga tidak konsentrasi sejak tadi.

"Jawabannya 2,8" jawab Gokudera dengan gaya duduknya yang sombong di kelas.

"Siapa yang bertanya padamu?" tanya guru matematika itu marah.

"Dan siapa yang memberimu hak untuk bertanya pada Juudaime?" tanya Gokudera balas memarahi guru itu. Seisi kelas hanya terdiam melihat Gokudera yang memarahi seorang guru akibat bertanya pada muridnya. Tak lama guru itu tampak memerah dan meninggalkan ruangan kelas sambil membanting pintu.

"Huh! Dasar guru tak berguna" gumam Gokudera.

"Tsuna, kenapa kau bermenung sejak tadi?" tanya Yamamoto mulai mendekati Tsuna. Tampak Gokudera juga mulai penasaran.

"Sebenarnya, adik perempuanku akan pulang dengan ayah hari ini" ujar Tsuna menempelkan jari telunjuknya di mulut tanda meminta Gokudera dan Yamamoto untuk tak membeberkannya. Namun ternyata ucapan Tsuna barusan terdengar oleh salah seorang murid di kelas.

"He, Tsuna punya seorang adik perempuan?" ujar anak itu seolah tak percaya. Seisi kelas mulai ribut tak percaya bahwa sebenarnya Tsuna memiliki seorang adik.

"Seperti apa ya adik Tsuna?" tanya seisi kelas mulai penasaran.

Mereka membayangkan seorang perempuan yang sama cerobohnya dengan Tsuna. Perempuan berambut pirang yang cengeng dan lugu seperti Tsuna. Namun Tsuna hanya tertawa kecil. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu dengan Riri. Ia sudah tak tahu bagaimana wajah Riri saat sudah besar sekarang. Sebenarnya Tsuna sangat deg degan untuk bertemu dengan Riri malam nanti.

###

Langit kini telah gelap dengan beberapa bintang yang menghiasi. Tampak Mama yang masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Papa dan Riri yang akan pulang malam ini

"Oh ya Tsu-kun, Ricchan akan bersekolah di SMA Namimori, sama sepertimu." ujar Mama

"Riri? Bukankah dia 3 tahun lebih kecil daripadaku?" tanya Tsuna. Jika Riri memang 3 tahun lebih kecil darinya, bukankan seharusnya kini Riri masih duduk di bangku SMP.

"Tsuna, bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa Ri-chan mengikuti sekolah privat di Italia! Jadi dia sudah satu tingkat sekolah denganmu. Reborn juga sudah mengatur agar kalian satu kelas" ujar Mama.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu diketuk. Segera Mama berlari ingin membuka pintu. Sedangkan Tsuna menelan ludahnya dan berjalan mengikuti langkah Mama.

"Okairi Papa!" ujar Mama memeluk Papa yang kini masih mengenakan setelan jas berwarna hitam. Seorang anak perempuan tampak berdiri agak kebelakang dari Papa, sehingga tubuhnya sempurna tertutupi.

"Ricchan okairi!" ujar Mama memeluk Riri.

"Tadaima, Mama!" ujar Riri. Dari wajahnya jelas tampak ekspresi canggung.

"Apa-apaan ini Riri! Kenapa kau terlihat canggung di rumahmu sendiri!" ujar Papa mendorong Riri masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tsuna yang tak siap menangkap badan Riri yang oleng sukses jatuh menjadi alas bagi Riri yang kini menghimpit badannya.

"Ittai" gumam Riri dan Tsuna bersamaan. Mereka berdua saling memandangi wajah mereka satu sama lain dan akhirnya tertawa. Ternyata mereka memang masih terkait ikatan darah.

"Tadaima, onii-chan" ujar Riri

"Okairi, Riri" balas Tsuna.

Riri berdiri sambil merapikan rok kembang selutut yang ia padukan dengan blazer berwarna ungu. Terlihat anggun namun tetap melihatkan auranya yang terlihat bersahabat.

"Konbanwa Riri" ujar Reborn.

"Konbanwa, Hitman-san" jawab Riri.

"He? Reborn, apa kau mengenal Riri?" tanya Tsuna.

"Tentu saja, kami sering bertemu saat di Italia dulu" jawab Reborn.

"Riri, lebih baik kau beristirahat sekarang. Kau tidak boleh kecapekan bukan? Lagipula besok pagi kau akan mulai bersekolah bersama Tsu-kun" ujar Mama sambil mengantarkan Riri ke sebuah kamar di depan kamar Tsuna yang memang sudah Mama rapikan sejak tadi pagi. Riri mengangguk. Dari wajahnya tampak jelas raut wajah kelelahan.

Riri memasuki kamar yang jauh lebih kecil daripada kamarnya di markas vongola di Italia. Namun wajahnya jelas menampakkan raut bahagia. Kamar itu hanya berisi sebuah kasur ukuran sedang yang dilampisi seprai putij, sebuah lemari, dan sebuah meja belajar yang berisi beberapa buah buku.

"Ri-chan, apa tubuhmu sudah baikan?" tanya Mama lembut.

"Tubuhku belum sepenuhnya pulih. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa beraktifitas seperti biasa. Mama tak perlu khawatir" jawab Riri.

"Ya sudah! Mama keluar dulu ya Ri-chan" ucap Mama setelah mengecup lembut puncak kepala Riri dan beranjak pergi.

Tak lama setelah Mama meninggalkan kamarnya, Reborn terlihat memasuki kamar Riri. Riri tak tampak terkejut, seolah ia memang sudah menantikan kedatangan Reborn ke kamarnya. Reborn pun mendudukkan dirinya di dekat Riri yang duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidurnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan tubuhmu?" tanya Reborn.

"Sudah jauh lebih baik daripada saat kita pertama bertemu dulu" jawab Riri. Ia tahu pertanyaan ini hanyalah sebuah basa-basi Reborn padanya.

"Kyudaime sudah memutuskan untuk mengangkat Tsuna onii-chan sebagai bos kesepuluh keluarga Vongola" ujar Riri seolah bisa memabaca fikiran Reborn.

"Sou, tapi Tsuna masih memiliki banyak hal untuk dipelajari. Kapan Kyuudaime akan kesini?" tanya Reborn.

"Aku belum tahu. Tapi Kyuudaime memintaku untuk mengawasi Tsuna onii-chan. Bagaimana pun aku adalah tonggak Vongola. Setiap orang yang akan menjadi bos harus mendapatkan izin Kyuudaime dan izinku" jawab Riri.

"Tsuna mungkin ceroboh, namun aku yakin ia memiliki beberapa poin yang bisa kau jadikan pertimbangan. Kau harus istirahat, Riri. Jangan sampai penyakitmu kambuh" ujar Reborn meninggalkan kamar Riri.

"Harigatou, Hitman-san" balas Riri.

Riri kini benar-benar membaringkan badannya. Sejujurnya nafasnya sudah mulai sesak. Sepertinya ia memang cukup kelelahan hari ini. Tak lupa Riri meminum obat yang memang harus rutin diminumnya setiap hari. Ia tidak ingin penyakitnya menjadi masalah saat ia berada di Jepang. Berada di antara orang-orang yang disayanginya.

###

"Tsu-kun! Kau akan terlambat jika kau tidak bangun juga" ujar Mama memanggil Tsuna dari ruang makan. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan Tsuna dan suara krasak-krusuk Tsuna yang bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah.

"Mama, mana Riri?" tanya Tsuna yang tidak mendapati Riri di antara Lambo, Ipin, Fuuta, Bianchi dan Reborn yang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka.

"Riri sudah berangkat sejak tadi. Katanya ia ingin berkeliling kota terlebih dahulu" jawab Mama sambil mengambilkan Tsuna semangkuk nasi. Namun Tsuna malah berlari pergi. Ia ingin cepat sampai di sekolah dan memastikan Riri benar-benar sampai disana. Bagaimana pun Riri sudah lama di Italia dan ia tidak begitu kenal dengan lingkungan Namimori.

Dilain tempat, Riri sedang sibuk menghafal beberapa jalan yang telah ia lewati sejak tadi. Ia tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah karena ia sudah memperhitungkannya terlebih dahulu.

"Hai cewek! Mau sekolah ya?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertampilan metal yang duduk-duduk di sebuah gang bersama beberapa orang temannya. Riri tak mengacuhkannya. Ia tetap berjalan seolah tak ada siapapun yang menegurnya.

"Aku bilang kau mau pergi ke sekolah ya?" ulang laki-laki itu menghambat jalan Riri dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Apakah kau butuh jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu?" tanya Riri balik tetap tenang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bermain hari ini?" tanya laki-laki itu tampak senang karena Riri sudah menanggapinya maupun dengan jawaban yang terkesan membuatnya seperti orang bodoh.

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pergi ke sekolah" jawab Riri mulai berhanjak pergi. Namun, tangan laki-laki itu malah mencengkram erat tangan Riri. Riri baru saja hendak membanting laki-laki itu, namun sebuah tangan mendahuluinya. Dengan sukses laki-laki yang memegang tangannya itu terjerembap setelah mendapatkan pukulan dari seorang pemuda berambut putih.

"Oi, jangan menganggu perempuan lemah seperti itu!" ujar pemuda berambut putih itu. laki-laki itu tampak ketakutan melihat pemuda berambut putih yang kini berdiri dengan wajah sangar. Tak lama mereka pun melarikan diri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya.

"Terimakasih" ujar Riri sopan.

"Siapa kau? Murid baru?" tanya pemuda itu melihat seragam SMA Namimori yang dikenakan Riri. Namun tubuhnya masih bisa dibilang terlalu kecil untuk ukuran anak SMA.

Riri tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum. Ia mengenal pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gokudera Hayato, The Strom Guardian. Gokudera hanya mengamati Riri penuh selidik sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke sekolah.

Baru saja Riri dan Gokudera memasuki gerbang SMA Namimori, tampak Tsuna dan Yamamoto yang berlari ke arah mereka sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Riri!" panggil Tsuna dari kejauhan. Riri hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi khawatir kakaknya. Gokudera hanya memandang heran melihat Tsuna memanggil Riri, bukan namanya.

"Ohayougozaimasu, Juudaime" salam Gokudera.

"Riri, kata Mama kau sudah di sekolah. Aku khawatir mencarimu kemana-mana" ujar Tsuna pada perempuan yang berdiri di samping Gokudera yang masih terlihat bingung.

"Itu salah onii-chan karena bangun telat" balas Riri sambil berjalan memasuki SMA Namimori.

"O-Onii-chan?" tanya Gokudera tak percaya.

"Tsuna adikmu kecil sekali" ujar Yamamoto. Memang benar. Riri bahkan tidak sampai setinggi dada Yamamoto. Riri tampak sedikit cemberut mendengar ungkapan Yamamoto barusan.

"Onii-chan aku akan keruangan kepala sekolah terlebih dahulu. Kalian bisa pergi ke kelas duluan" ujar Riri saat mereka berhenti di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan Ruang Kepala Sekolah.

Riri memasuki ruangan itu setelah Tsuna dan yang lainnya meninggalkannya sendirian di depan ruangan itu. Saat Riri memasuki ruangan itu, terlihat Reborn sudah duduk di dekat kepala sekolah.

"Riri, aku sudah mengatur semuanya. Kau bisa mengikuti kakek ini ke ruang kelasmu" ujar Reborn seraya meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku tidak percaya Tsuna memiliki adik yang cerdas sepertimu. Ayo kita ke kelas barumu" ujar bapak itu. Dengan perlahan Riri mulai mengikuti langkah Kepala Sekolah dari belakang.

"Anoo... Apa ada murid disini bernama Hibari Kyoya?" tanya Riri agak ragu-ragu.

"Ya, dia kepala komite disiplin di sekolah ini. Apa kau ada urusan dengannya?" tanya Kepala Sekolah lagi.

"Ya, sedikit" jawab Riri. Dan saat ia menyadarinya, mereka sudah berdiri di depan sebuah kelas. Kepala Sekolah memasuki kelas itu dan tampak sedikit berbicara dengan guru yang sedang mengajar. Kepala sekolah pun memberikan tanda bagi Riri untuk memasuki kelas. Dengan agak gugup Riri berjalan pelan ke dalam ruangan kelas.

"Sawada-san, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" ujar sang guru setelah kepala sekolah meninggalkan ruangan kelas itu.

"Hajimemashite. Namaku Ririchiyo. Sawada Ririchiyo. Mohon bantuannya" ujar Riri memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sawada?" tanya seisi kelas kecuali Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Tsuna hanya tampak menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, hei! Dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan Dame Tsuna" ujar salah seorang murid laki-laki di kelas itu.

"Wah, jadi itu adik Tsuna. Kawaii" ujar Kyoko. Tsuna tampak sedikit senang dengan ucapan Kyoko barusan.

"Baiklah kelas akan kita mulai" ujar sang guru memutuskan semua percakapan saat itu

Cukup lama, akhirnya bel pergantian pelajaran pun dimulai. Sekarang mereka akan melakukan pelajaran olah raga.

"Riri, ayo kita berganti baju" ajak Kyoko

"_Diberitahukan kepada Sawada Ririchiyo untuk segera menuju ruang komite kedisiplinan"_tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara terdengar seantero SMP Namimori.

"Kenapa komite disiplin memanggilmu, Riri?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Entahlah" jawab Riri sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Riri! Apa kau tahu tempat seperti apa itu komite disiplin? Hibari-san akan menggigitmu sampai mati!" teriak Tsuna sambil mengguncang bahu Riri.

"Tenanglah, onii-chan!" ujar Riri sedikit tidak suka dengan sikap kakaknya yang berlebihan dalam segala hal.

"Apa Sawada Ririchiyo ada disini?" tanya salah seorang anggota komite disiplin yang datang untuk menjemput Riri.

"Hai" jawab Riri.

"Hati-hati ya, Riri-chan!" ujar Kyoko sesaat sebelum Riri mengikuti langkah anggota komite disiplin itu.

Riri berjalan agak kebelakang dari salah seorang anggota komite disiplin yang datang untuk menjemputnya. Terlihat seisi sekolah melihati Riri penuh tanda tanya. Agak lama berjalan, mereka sampai disebuah lorong yang penuh berisi dengan anggota komite disiplin yang berjejer rapi dengan seragam hitam ciri khas mereka. Tak lama Riri sudah berdiri di sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan kantor komite kedisiplinan.

"Kyoya-sama sudah menunggumu, silahkan masuk" ujar salah seorang dari mereka membukakan pintu.

Riri pun memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu hanya terdiri dari sebuah meja besar dan satu set sofa yang menghadap ke meja itu. Ruangan itu sedikit gelap karena cahaya matahari yang terhalang tirai jendela.

"Riri" panggil sebuah suara yang sudah sangat akrab di telinga Riri. Riri menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara. Ia bisa melihat Hibari Kyoya yang tengah berdiri agak menyandar di sudut ruangan itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kyoya" ujar Riri tersenyum. Kyoya hanya diam, namun dari gelapnya ruangan itu Riri masih bisa melihat ekspresi wajah Kyoya yang sedikit melunak.

Kyoya berjalan ke arah sofa besar dan duduk disana. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Riri juga ikut duduk di dekat Kyoya. Setelah melihat Riri cukup nyaman dengan posisinya, Kyoya merubah posisinya menjadi tiduran dengan kepalanya yang beralaskan kaki Riri. Riri terlihat cukup terkejut dengan perubahan posisi Kyoya, namun tidak terlihat penolakan darinya. Kyoya tampak menutup matanya, seolah menikmati posisinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku bahwa kau akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Kyoya tetap dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku juga kaget saat kakek membolehkanku kembali ke Jepang" jawab Riri.

"Apa tubuhmu sudah membaik?" tanya Kyoya. Kini ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan menatap dalam mata Riri, seolah ingin melihat langsung kebenaran dari kedu mata itu.

Lama Riri tidak menjawab, namun akhirnya kepalanya menggeleng lemah. Ekspresi kecewa tampak di wajah Kyoya dan ia pun menunduk.

"Lalu, kenapa kau kembali? Bagaimana jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu?" tanya Kyoya. Nadanya dingin seperti biasa, namun Riri tetap bisa merasakan kehangatan didalamnya.

"Kakek sudah memutuskan bahwa kakakku yang akan menjadi Vongola X, jadi aku kesini untuk mengawasinya" jawab Riri.

Riri mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kyoya. Rambut Kyoya terasa begitu lembut. Kyoya menangkap tangan Riri yang sedang mengelus pelan puncak kepalanya dan menatap Riri dalam. Terkesan liar seperti biasa, namun tatapan itu sudah cukup membuat Riri menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Kyoya tampak tersenyum melihat reaksi Riri dan kemudian mendudukkan badannya.

"Ini baru benar, Riri" ujar Kyoya mengelus kepala Riri. Riri hanya tertawa kecil mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyoya. Riri menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Kyoya. "Tadaima, Kyoya" ujar Riri pelan.

to be continued...

Bagaimana Minna-san? Apa romancennya kerasa? Atau masih biasa-biasa aja?  
Maaf jika masih ada banyak typo dan kalimat yang kurang jelas  
terakhir tolong review agar nantinya tulisan Ricchan bisa lebih bagus lagi

Terimakasih sudah mau membaca!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa minna-san!  
seperti yang sudah richhan janjikan, hari ini chap 2 dari 'Kuudere Type' sudah richhan update  
terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview fic ini. Memang pada chap 1 ricchan juga merasa ada banyak typo dan percakapan. Ricchan juga minta maaf jika chap 1 kurang memuaskan minna-san. Ricchan akan berusaha agar chap 2 ini akan lebih baik

Chap 2 ini akan fokus pada romance Riri X Kyoya

Check this out!

'Kuudere Type'  
chap 2

Riri terbangun saat jam alaramnya berbunyi tepat pukul 6 pagi. Dengan agak malas ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Namun anehnya, pagi ini Tsuna terdengar sudah bangun dan sedang berdebat dengan Reborn yang terdengar sampai keluar kamarnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak ingin menjadi Bos" teriak Tsuna sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Tsuna terlihat terkejut melihat Riri berdiri dengan wajah yang masih mengantuk di depan kamarnya.

"Ohayou, Riri" ucap Tsuna mencoba mencairkan suasana di antara mereka.

"Ouhayo" balas Riri kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

Riri menutup pintu kamarnya sesaat setelah Tsuna menyapanya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa kakaknya benar-benar tidak ingin menjadi Bos keluarga Vongola yang ke-10. Selama ini ia menyangka bahwa hal-hal berkaitan dengan upacara pengangkatan Bos yang baru akan berjalan lancar.

Riri menghela nafasnya panjang. Tsuna tidak ingin menjadi bos. Bahkan dua orang guardian, Kyoya dan Mukuro tidak berada di sisi Tsuna selama ini. Semua hal memang cukup rumit jika ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya di Jepang. Namun Riri masih bisa berfikiran optimis. Setidaknya ia bisa tinggal lebih lama dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

Riri memegangi dadanya. Nafaanya agak berat dan keringat mengucur di tubuhnya. Sepertinya tubuhnya memang tidak cocok dengan kondisi alam di Jepang.

Dengan setengah memaksakan diri, Riri pun bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Sekolah merupakan hal yang sangat ia senangi mengingat selama ini ia selalu home schooling karena keadaan tubuhnya.

Riri berjalan pelan menuruni jenjang. Rumah kediaman Sawada ini sudah terdengar ribut sejak tadi. Lambo dan ipin berebut makanan, sedangkan bianchi menyuapi reborn yang sedang membaca koran. Ibunya sedang menyiapkan sarapan, sedangkan Tsuna duduk agak menjauh dari Reborn. Sepertinya perdebatannya tadi pagi belum kunjung menemukan titik temu.

"Ohayou" ujar Riri memasuki ruang tamu.

"Ohayo, Ricchan. Ayo duduk dan cepat habiskan sarapanmu" balas Nana.

"Aku tidak lapar. Onii-chan, ayo kita berangkat" ucap Riri berjalan duluan ke luar rumah.

"Tsukkkun, apa kau merasa wajah Ricchan sedikit memerah?" tanya Nana tampak khawatir. Apalagi Riri mengatakan bahwa ia tidak lapar pagi ini.

"Kupikir tidak" jawab Tsuna yang tidak terlalu peka.

"Kau lebih baik mengawasinya hari ini, Tsukkun. Ricchan, tubuhnya tidak begitu kuat" ujar Nana sambil merapikan dasi Tsuna yang terkesan dipasang sembarangan.

"Tsuna, tugas seorang kakak laki-laki adalah untuk melindungi adik perempuannya" tampah Iemitsu yang tampak baru saja bangun dan langsung terlibat dalam pembicaraan.

"Baik, aku pergi" ujar Tsuna.

Didepan rumah riri tampak sudah menunggu Tsuna. Tsuna memperhatikan wajah Riri baik-baik. Memang wajahnya terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya, dan tatapan Riri juga tampak sedikit suram.

"Riri, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau beristirahat saja di rumah hari ini. Aku yakin sekolah akan mengerti dan memberimu izin" ujar Tsuna.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Onii-chan! Ayo cepat, kita bisa terlambat" balas Riri.

Riri tentu saja tidak begitu bodoh untuk terlalu mengusahakan dirinya ke sekolah saat tubuhnya benar-benar terasa tidak baik. Namun gosip tentang kedatangan murid pindahan sementara dari SMA Shimon tentu saja tidak bisa ia abaikan. Riri bisa merasakan denyut api yang tidak begitu kuat saat ia sudah dekat dari SMA Namimori. Dan ia yakin bahwa ini bukan api Yamamoto atau pun Gokudera seperti yang ia rasakan kemarin.

Tak lama, Tsuna dan Riri pun sampai di SMA Namimori. Dan benar saja, Riri merasakan api itu dari sekelompok murid berseragam yang berbeda dari SMA Namimori. Seorang perempuan menatap tajam pada Tsuna dan Riri. Tsuna terlihat agak takut dan mempercepat langkahnya sambil menarik tangan Riri.

Tsuna tersentak saat ia memegang tangan Riri. Tangan itu terasa panas. Ia melihat Riri dengan tatapan khawatir, namun Riri hanya tersenyum.

Kelas pun berlanjut. Entah kebetulan atau apa, murid dari SMA Shimon itu terlihat mendekati guardian Vongola yang bersekolah disini. Riri tak mengucapkan apa pun. Ia hanya menjadi pengamat sedari tadi. Kozato Enma, murid pindahan yang sesifat dengan Tsuna langsung bisa mendekati Tsuna. Begitu pula dengan gadis aneh yang langsung menarik hati Gokudera untuk menelitinya. Seseorang berbadan besar mirip yakuza juga mulai akrab dengan Yamamoto di klub baseball. Seorang laki-laki berkaca mata juga langsung menjadi rival Kyohei sejak mereka pertama bertemu. Riri mengawasi setiap gerakan murid pindahan itu dari atas atap sambil terus mencoba memantau api yang mereka pancarkan.

Riri tampak mengalihkan pandangannya pada ruang komite disiplin. Seorang perempuan yang tinggi yang cukup cantik tampak menghampiri Kyoya yang tengah dudu di mejanya. Tentu saja Riri tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun terlihat Kyoya dan perempuan itu berbicara cukup dekat.

"Apa murid pindahan itu juga menarik perhatianmu, Riri? Kau bahkan rela pergi ke sekolah dengan keadaan sepeti ini." tanya Reborn yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di dekat Riri. Riri terlihat tidak terkejut, ia memang sudah merasakan kehadiran Reborn beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Mereka, memiliki jenis api yang beragam. Seperti sebuah squad." jawab Riri tak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau memang cukup peka dengan pancaran api sekecil apa pun. Bahkan kau bisa merasakannya saat orang lain tidak bisa. Aku juga tertarik dengan hal ini. Aku akan mencoba mengkomunikasikannya dengan Tsuna saat ia pulang sekolah nanti. Kuserahkan hal disini padamu. Masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kuperiksa." ujar Reborn sambil terjun dari tingkat paling atas SMA Namimori itu. dalam sekejab Leon berubah menjadi parasut dan Reborn terlihat mendarat dengan sukses.

Riri kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke ruangan komite disiplin. Namun tak terlihat siapa pun disana. Riri berdiri dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mencoba melihat sekitar. Namun ia terkejut saat ia merasakan api Kyoya berdiri agak jauh dari belakangnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kyoya?" tanya Riri.

"Bukankah itu pertanyaanku" balas Kyoya tak menjawab dan berjalan mendekati Riri.

"Bukankah kau bersama wanita cantik itu? Kenapa kau malah repot-repot kesini" ujar Riri memalingkan wajahnya. Ia merasa malu dengan hal yang ia ucapkan sendiri. Namun Kyoya hanya tertawa kecil tak menggubris.

Kyoya menyadari bahwa wajah Riri terlihat memerah hari itu. Bahkan sorot matanya yang agak suram juga tertangkap oleh pumuda berambut hitam itu. Nafas Riri terlihat tak teratur, dan kakinya sedikit bergetar menopang tubuhnya yang kecil. Kyoya mendekati Riri dan menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Riri. Riri tampak sedikit lama bereaksi.

"Tubuhmu panas" ujar Kyoya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyoya" jawab Riri sambil mencoba tertawa. Namun itu malah membuatnya terlihat semakin lemah.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kyoya mengangkat ala bridal style badan yang sangat kecil dibandingkan dari tubuhnya itu. Riri tampak tak melawan. Kyoya menggendong Riri menuju ke ruang kesehatan yang berada di lantai satu bangunan SMA Namimori itu. Semakin banyak orang yang melihat Kyoya menggendongnya, maka semakin merah pula wajah Riri. Namun Kyoya seolah tak memperdulikan apa pun.

"Permisi" ujar Kyoya membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Seorang dokter perempuan berkaca mata tampak terkejut melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tak hanya murid, bahkan guru dan seluruh warga Namimori tak berani berbuat apa pun pada Hibari Kyoya. Namun kini Hibari Kyoya terlihat menggendong seorang perempuan dengan hati-hati. Seolah tengah memegang sesuatu yang amat berharga. Namun sebagai dokter, ia cepat tanggap dan menyuruh Kyoya membaringkan Riri di kasur yang kosong.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" tanya dokter itu pada Riri.

"Aku hanya merasa kurang enak badan" jawab Riri.

"Aku Shizu, dokter disini. Siapa namamu?" tanya dokter itu sambil memeriksa suhu tubuh Riri

"Ririchiyo. Sawada Ririchiyo" jawab Riri. Tampak Shizu makin terkejut mendengar nama itu. Hibari Kyoya yang terkenal dengan keganasannya kini membawa seorang gadis dengan marga Sawada. Tentu saja Sawada adalah keluarga baik-baik, hanya saja sifat Sawada Tsunayoshi tentu saja membuat anggapan bahwa keluarga Sawada adalah keluarga yang jauh dari kesan biasa-biasa saja.

"Suhu tubuhmu 39'C. Panas sekali" gumam Shizu.

"Apa kau sudah meminum obatmu?" tanya Kyoya yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Riri. Riri mengangguk.

"Obat? Apa kau mengidap semacam penyakit?" tanya Shizu.

"Paru-paru ku lemah sejak lahir. Dan udara di Jepang tidak begitu cocok denganku" jawab Riri pelan. Riri menutup matanya. Kepalanya pusing.

"Taihen..! Kalau begitu akan lebih baik membawamu ke rumah sakit jika demammu tidak turun juga sampai besok. Aku akan membuatkan surat agar kamu diizinkan pulang." ujar Shizu sambil membuat sebuah surat dan menyiapkan beberapa obat.

"Kau minum obat ini sekarang dan sesudah makan malam nanti" lanjut Shizu hendak memberikan obat itu pada Riri.

"Harigatou" ujar Kyoya mengambil obat itu dari tangan Shizu.

Kyoya mendelik pada dokter di ruang kesehatan itu tanda tak ingin diganggu. Sambil tertawa canggung Shizu meninggalkan ruang kesehatan dengan alasan mengantarkan surat izin ini ke kelas Riri. Kyoya tampak melunak saat akhirnya ia tinggal berdua dengan Riri di ruangan itu.

"Apa kau masih bisa duduk?" tanya Kyoya sambil membantu Riri mendudukkan badannya sambil menyandari di kepala tempat tidur ala rumah sakit itu. Namun Riri bahkan terlihat cukup kesulitan bahkan hanya untuk duduk sekali pun.

Kyoya yang menyadari itu langsung kembali menidurkan tubuh Riri. Kyoya memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya dan meminumkan obat itu dari mulut ke mulut. Riri tampak sudah tak menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Namun sesaat setelah meminum obat itu, wajah Riri terlihat sedikit melunak.

"Riri, apa benar kau sakit?" tanya Tsuna membuka pintu ruang kesehatan itu keras.

"Hi-Hibari-san. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak, lebih penting lagi apa kau mengenal Riri?" tanya Tsuna terbata-bata karena terkejut.

"Onii-chan" ujar Riri sedikit membuka matanya.

"Sudah kukatakan agar kau tidak ke sekolah hari ini!" ujar Tsuna mendekati Riri.

Riri menggenggam erat tangan Tsuna sekuar tenaganya. Namun tetap saja karena kondisinya genggaman itu terasa amat lemah bagi Tsuna. Riri selalu menyukai memegang tangan Tsuna saat ia terbaring sakit. Saat ia berada di Italia, kakeknya juga sering memegang tanggannya saat ia sedang terbaring sakit seperti sekarang ini. Tsuna pun mengulurkan tangannya yang satu lagi dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Tsuna.

"Tangan Onii-chan besar, dan terasa dingin. Aku senang memegangnya" ujar Riri dengan mata yang masih tertutup.

"Sudah. Jangan bicara lagi, Riri. Kau harus istirahat" ujar Tsuna.

Riri tak menjawab. Namun ia tersenyum. Dan agak lama pegangan tangannya pada Tsuna mulai mengendor. Sepertinya ia sudah tertidur. Dengan perlahan Tsuna melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Riri.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang. Aku sudah meminta sesorang menyiapkan mobil untukku" ujar Hibari Kyoya.

"A-Aku tak tahu ingin bertanya apa. Hanya saja apa kau mengenal Riri? Dan kenapa kau begitu perhatian dengannya?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan apa pun. Hanya saja aku pastikan, kau bisa mempercayaiku tentang Riri" jawab Kyoya.

Tsuna memperhatikan mata orang yang ditakutinya itu dalam. Entah kenapa ia mendapat perasaan bahwa ia bisa mempercayai Hibari Kyoya. Mungkin bakat intuisinya memanglah bisa ia andalkan. Akhirnya Tsuna meninggalkan Riri dalam perawatan Kyoya setelah mengecup pelan dahi Riri sebelum ia pergi.

Kyoya menatap Riri dalam setelah Tsuna meninggalkan ruang kesehatan. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menggenggam erat tanganku saat engkau kesakitan. Kau bahkan tidak pernah memuji tanganku yang selalu ingin menyentuhmu. Aku bahkan tak pernah menyiummu saat kau sakit. Tapi, aku tahu bahwa hanya ada aku di hatimu. Hanya boleh ada aku dihatimu. Benarkan, Riri? Batin Kyoya menggenggam tangan Riri. Kyoya mendekatkan wajahnya dan perlahan mencium Riri pelan. Apakah ini seperti sebuah pembalasan? Entahlah. Namun ada perasaan aneh menjalar di hati Kyoya saat itu. Meskipun Tsuna adalah kakak kandung Riri.

"Kyoya-sama. Mobilnya sudah datang" ujar salah seorang anggota komite disiplin.

Kyoya mengangkat pelan tubuh Riri dan membawanya ke atas mobil yang telah disediakan untuknya. Tak lama setelah mobil itu berangkat, mereka tiba di kediam Sawada.

Nana tampak panik melihat Riri yang pulang digendong oleh laki-laki yang hanya mereka ketahui sebagai salah seorang teman satu sekolahan dengan Tsuna, sedangkan Iemitsu yang telah mengenal Kyoya mempersilahkannya masuk dan membawa Riri ke kamarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ricchan?" tanya Nana.

"Tubuhnya panas, mungkin demam. Tapi jika demamnya tidak turun sampai besok pagi, kita perlu membawanya ke rumah sakit" jawab Kyoya.

"Bagaimana dengan Tsuna?" tanya Iemitsu.

"Dia di sekolah. Aku yang memita izin padanya agar membawa Riri pulang" jawab Kyoya lagi.

"Hey Hibari. Aku tak tahu hubungan seperti apa yang kau miliki dengan putriku. Namun jika kau macam-macam aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmu" ujar Iemitsu. Jiwanya sebagai seorang ayah benar-benar muncul saat seorang laki-laki membawa anak gadisnya pulang.

"Ayo kita keluar. Aku yakin Ricchan butuh istirahat" ujar Nana.

Nana telah selesai mengompres Riri. Dan Nana yakin suami dan anak laki-laki dihadapannya akan terus membuat suara ribut jika mereka terus dikamar Riri. Apalagi Lambo yang penasaran dan mendekat ke arah Riri maupun Ipin telah mencoba melarangnya. Nana pun menggendong Lambo dan Ipin berhanjak keluar kamar Riri. Iemitsu dan Kyoya pun juga begitu, namun langkah Kyoya terhenti saat tangan Riri menggapai tanggannya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyoya" ujar Riri.

Iemitsu tampak terkejut mendengar Riri memanggil Hibari dengan nama depannya. Dan jika ia ingat-ingat lagi, Hibari juga memanggil putrinya dengan nama depan. Iemitsu hampir saja mengamuk jika Nana tidak menariknya keluar dan menutup pintu. Membiarkan Riri dan Kyoya berduaan di dalam.

"Nana! Anak kita!" teriak Iemitsu histeris.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Sayang! Akhirnya Riri sampai pada usia ini" ujar Nana sedikit tertawa.

"Tapi, anak gadisku. Berduaan dengan laki-laki dikamarnya" lanjut Iemitsu masih histeris. Nana tertawa dan mengecup pelan bibir suaminya itu mencoba menenangkannya.

"Percayalah sedikit dengan anak kita! Aku yakin dia bisa menjagai diri. Lagi pula aku yakin anak laki-laki itu tidak akan memberikan lebih dari sebuah kecupan" ujar Nana. Dan kecupan singkatnya berhasil, Iemitsu sudah terlihat lebih tenang sekarang.

"Sayang, apa kita tidak akan membuatkan seorang lagi adik laki-laki untuk Riri. Sehinggal ada dua orang saudara laki-laki yang akan melindunginya?" tanya Iemitsu memegang tangan Nana. Nana sedikit blushing namun kemudian ia langsung tertawa lagi.

"Kau terlalu overprotective! Lagipula kita harus segera besiap-siap untuk dipanggil kakek-nenek" ujar Nana sedikit tertawa.

Iemitsu membatu. Ia membayangkan dirinya dan Nana tengah menikmati bekal di sebuah lapangan. Dan tiba-tiba saja seorang anak laki-laki kecil berambut hitam dengan mata biru langit mendekatinya dan memanggilnya kakek. Tak jauh darinya Riri tengah duduk dalam pelukan laki-laki berambut hitam dengan pandangan mata yang amat tajam. Dan anak itu akan memanggil mereka papa-mama. Iemitsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah menepis bayangan dalam otaknya itu.

"Nana, kau membuatku makin panik" ujar Iemitsu. Nana hanya tertawa dan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai ibu rumah tangga.

Kyoya mendudukkan badannya di tepi kasur yang kini ditiduri oleh Riri itu. Tangan Riri sama sekali tidak melepaskannya barang sebentar. Seolah-olah takut tangan yang selalu membuatnya nyaman itu akan pergi.

"Kyoya" gumam Riri. Kyoya mendekatkan tubuhnya, siap mendengar apa pun ucapan Riri.

"Panas" lanjut Riri sambil membuka beberapa kancing baju seragam yang belum sempat ia ganti. Kyoya mengehntikan aktifitas tangan Riri. Ia tidak ingin melihat tubuh Riri yang tak berbusana. Bagaimana pun ia ingin menjaga kesucian Riri, luar dan dalam. Lagi pula ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak mencegah Riri. Bagaimana pun ia adalah seorang laki-laki, dan Riri adalah seorang perempuan.

"Biar aku memanggil Ibumu" ujar Kyoya meninggalkan kamar Riri. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya sudah memerah.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu seperti itu. Apa kau melakukan sesuatu pada putriku?" tanya iemitsu yang ternyata mengawasi kamar Riri sedari tadi.

"Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin ganti baju. Apa kau bisa memanggilkan istrimu untuk membantunya?" tanya Kyoya.

"Biar aku saja yang menggantikan pakaiannya. Bagaimana pun ia anakku" ujar Iemitsu. Namun Kyoya menahannya. Maupun Iemitsu adalah ayahnya, namun tetap saja Kyoya tak bisa mengizinkannya. Akhirnya Iemitsu pun menyerah dengan keinginannya.

"Nana, bisa kau ke kamar Riri sebentar?" teriak Iemitsu. Tak lama Nana datang dan terlihat bingung mendapati suami dan anak laki-laki itu berada di luar kamar Riri saling berganti pandang.

"Bisa kau tukar pakaian Riri?" tanya Iemitsu. Nana tak menjawab, ia langsung memasuki kamar Riri. Sedangkan Iemitsu dan Kyoya saling membuang muka satu sama lain.

Nana terkejut melihat penampilan Riri yang sangat kacau. Selimutnya sudah terjatuh ke lantai, seragam nya sudah terbuka setengah, dan keringat yang mengucur deras dari tubuh Riri. Segera Nana mengganti seragam Riri dengan sebuah pajama yang menyerap keringat dan memberikan kesan dingin bagi pemakainya. Tak lama, Riri pun sudah kembali tenang dan tertidur. Namun dalam tidurnya Riri tetap menggumamkan nama Kyoya dan menggerak-gerakkan tangnnya seolah mencari tangan Kyoya yang tak kunjung ia raih.

"Hibari, hari sudah malam. Apa kau tidak akan pulang? Atau kau memang tak berencana untuk pulang ha?" tanya Iemitsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap disini? Beberapa orang teman Tsuna juga akan menginap malam ini. Satu atau dua orang tidak akan membuat perbedaan" tawar Nana yang keluar dari kamar Riri. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar suara Tsuna bersama dengan Gokudera, Yamamoto dan Kyohei.

"Nah, itu mereka pulang" ujar Nana.

"Tapi, sayang" ucap Iemitsu yang langsung dipotong oleh Nana.

"Ricchan memanggil-manggil namamu, Kyoya-kun" lanjut Nana.

"Okaa-san, bagaimana keadaan Riri?" tanya Tsuna dan teman-temannya berhanjak ke kamar Riri yang bersebrangan dengan kamar Tsuna. Mereka tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran Hibari Kyoya di rumah Tsuna.

"Riri sedang tertidur. Apa kalian sudah makan? Tunggulah di kamar Tsuna, nanti aku akan memanggil kalian saat makan malam siap" ucap Nana sambil menarik paksa Iemitsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Gokudera

"Aku tak punya kepentingan dengan kalian" jawab Kyoya sambil masuk ke kamar Riri.

"Juudaime, apa benar anda membiarkannya merawat Riri?" tanya Gokudera

"Sebenarnya aku juga terkejut. Orang semenakutkan Hibari-san bisa dekat dengan adikku yang selalu tidak peka dengan bahaya" jawab Tsuna menunduk.

"Sudahlah! Orang tuamu percaya pada Hibari, kau juga harus mempercayainya Tsuna" komentar Yamamoto.

"Ya, dan Hibari juga bukan orang yang begitu buruk" tambah Kyohei.

"Akhirnya kalian sampai juga disini!" ujar Reborn membuka pintu kamar Tsuna. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian" lanjut Reborn.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi lagi. Besok Kyuudaime akan sampai di Jepang. Dan seminggu dari sekarang, Inheritance Ceremony akan segera diadakan. Dengan artian, seluruh mafia dari berbagai keluarga akan datang ke Jepang. Dan tidak sedikit mafia yang akan mencoba mengacaukan upacara ini." ujar Reborn memulai percakapan.

"Aku belum memutuskan untuk menjadi bos" komentar Tsuna.

"Tapi dengan kau yang memakai vongola ring, maka secara tidak langsung kau sudah memutuskan untuk menjadi bos, Tsuna. Lagipula itu bukan hak mu apakah kau akan tetap dilantik atau pun tidak. Tiga hari sebelum upacara, kau akan dinilai. Jika kau lulus penilaian itu, maka kau baru akan diakui sebagai bos" ucap Reborn.

"Penilaian?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan itu akan jadi penilaian seperti apa. Tapi aku yakinkan bahwa penilaian ini tidak akan mudah. Tapi kau sudah lulus tahap pertama Tsuna" jawab Reborn.

"Apa maksudmu? Bisakah kau jelaskan dengan lebih sederhana. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti" komentar Kyohei.

"Ada dua tahap penilaian. Yang pertama adalah penerimaan oleh bos sebelumnya. Tsuna, kau dipilih oleh Kyuudaime, sehingga kau dipastikan lulus pada tahap pertama" lanjut Reborn.

"Bagaimana dengan tahap kedua?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Kau akan dites oleh tonggak vongola, orang yang memegang kekuasaan kedua dibawah bos. Semacam penasehat tinggi" jawab Reborn.

"Siapa itu, orang yang merupakan tonggak vongola?" tanya Tsuna.

"Kau akan tahu pada hari penilaian, Tsuna" jawab Reborn lagi.

Tsuna terdiam. Reborn yang menyimpan banyak misteri seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Dan setiap Reborn menyembunyikan sesuatu, Tsuna yakin itu bukanlah suatu hal yang mudah.

"Oh ya, mulai sekarang kalian harus bergantian melindungi Tsuna. Dan jangan lupa untuk melindungi diri kalian sendiri. Besok pagi akan ada tamu untuk kalian. Yah, walaup un kalian juga sudah kenal dengan tamu ini." Lanjut Reborn.

Baru saja Tsuna hendak bertanya balik, Reborn sudah terlihat tertidur yang ditandai dengan gelembung yang keluar masuk dari hidungnya. Malam itu Tsuna dan yang lain sibuk membicaakan tentang Inheritance Ceremony yang akan segera mereka hadapi. Dengan semangat Gokudera ikut menyemangati Tsuna agar mau menjadi bos berikutnya.

###

Kyoya tersintak saat ia merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh kepalanya. Saat Kyoya mengangkat kepalanya, ia bisa melihat Riri tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Maaf, apa aku membangunkanmu" ujar Riri

"Ada apa? Apa kau ingin segelas air?" tanya Kyoya sambil melihat ke arah jam yang kini menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi.

"Demamku sudah turun, Kyoya" jawab Riri.

Kyoya menempelkan dahinya ke dahi Riri untuk memastikan bahwa demamnya benar-benar sudah turun. Dan memang kini suhu tubuh Riri sudah kembali normal.

"Maaf merepotkanmu hari ini" ujar Riri. Kyoya menggeleng.

"Kau sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Malah, aku ingin kau lebih bergantung padaku Riri" ujar Kyoya.

Riri sebenarnya tak tahu harus berujar apa. Mendapati Kyoya berada di kamarnya saat ia terbangun sudah merupakan hal yang cukup membuat dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Dan kini Kyoya bahkan mengatakan bahwa ia bisa mengandalkan Kyoya.

"Apa kau ingin tidur lagi?" tanya Kyoya.

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidur terlalu lama kemaren. Apa engkau lelah? Kau bisa tidur di kasurku Kyoya" tanya Riri balik. Kyoya menggeleng dan mengecup singkat bibir Riri. Hal itu berhasil membuat Riri memerah.

"Ucapan selamat pagi untuk putriku yang terbangun dari tidur panjangnya" ujar Kyoya menggoda. Riri hanya tertunduk malu. Kyoya sedikit tertawa melihat reaksi Riri yang selalu terlihat lucu di matanya.

To be continued

Bagaimana minna-san? Apa sudah lebih baik dari chap 2? Ricchan harap begitu

Hmm...  
Ricchan akan spoiler sedikit nih chap 3

"_Apa maksudmu, Riri?"_

"_Apa aku harus benar-benar bertarung denganmu? Aku tak akan sanggup melukaimu!"_

"_Ini adalah takdir"_

Tunggu kelanjutannya minna-san! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa minna-san! :D

Akhirnya Ricchan datang sambil mempersembahkan chap 3 dari 'Kuudere Type'.  
Ricchan mau berterimakasih bagi yang udah mau baca fic ini apalagi yang reviw dan nge-fav fic ini. Ricchan sangat menikmati masa-masa Ricchan menulis fic Kuudere Type. Ricchan akan berusaha agar fic ini memuaskan para readers semua...  
#plak! Ricchan banyak bacot! Hehehe...! :3

Ya udah, langsung aja..  
Happy Read and Review Please..!

'Kuudere Type'

Chap 3

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Tsuna dan teman-temannya dikejutkan oleh kehadiran murid pindahan dari SMA Shimon. Awalnya mereka sangat terkejut saat Reborn mengatakan bahwa murid-murid ini adalah keluarga mafia. Shimon family, salah satu dari tamu undangan Inheritance Ceremony yang akan diadakan kurang dari tujuh hari. Namun setelah berembuk cukup lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk bergantian menjaga Tsuna sampai Inheritance Ceremony selesai diadakan. Mengingat bahwa akan ada keluarga mafia lainnya yang mencoba untuk mengacaukan upacara ini.

Setiap hari seorang dari keluarga Shimon akan membantu menjaga Tsuna bersamaan dengan salah satu keluarga Vongola. Melihat keadaan yang cukup stabil, Riri memutuskan untuk tinggal di hotel bersama dengan Kyuudaime yang juga sudah mendarat di Jepang sampai Inheritance Ceremony diadakan. Memang ia tidak begitu menyukai keluarga Shimon, namun Riri perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk penilaian yang akan dilakukannya pada kakaknya sendiri.

Hari itu hujan rintik membasahi seantero kota Namimori, udara dingin membuat orang-orang memilih untuk tetap dirumah dan menghangatkan diri. Namun udara dingin di kota ini berbanding terbalik dengan percakapan yang terjadi di ruangan hotel itu. Riri meminta Kyuudaime untuk mengundur Inheritance Ceremony, namun permintaan itu tentu saja ditolak oleh Kyuudaime. Riri meminta pengunduran bukan karena tanpa sebab. Ia ingin Kakaknya lebih matang sebelum menjadi Bos ke-10 keluarga Vongola.

"Kyuudaime-sama, kalau anda tetap bersikeras maka aku tidak akan memberikan tes yang mudah pada Tsuna. Bagaimana pun ini menyangkut nasib keluarga kita" ujar Riri sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Riri merapatkan jaket yang ia kenakan. Udara dingin langsung menyerangnya setelah ia keluar dari hotel paling besar di Namimori itu. Rintik hujan segera membuatnya basah. Riri sedikit keceewa Kyuudaime menolak permintaannya. Riri mengangkat kepalanya melihat ke arah langit yang masih sangat berat. Riri masih merasa belum ingin pulang.

"Riri!" sapa sebuah suara yang akrab di telinganya. Riri terkejut saat melihat Kyoya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran api apa pun. Sepertinya pikirannya yang berbelit membuat ia lengah. Untung saja bukan musuh yang datang.

"Kyoya, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Riri.

Kyoya tak menjawab. ia malah menarik tangan Riri ke sebuah apartemen yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka bertemu. Kyoya menarik tangan Riri yang masih bingung ke sebuah kamar di tingkat dua apartemen itu. Tulisan 'Hibari' menggantung d depan pintu itu, membuat Riri tahu bahwa kamar ini adalah kamar Kyoya.

"Kau basah dan terasa dingin. Segera mandi dan hangatkan tubuhmu" ujar Kyoya memegang pipi Riri yang memang terasa amat dingin. Kyoya segera memberikan sebuah handuk dan sepasang baju ganti untuk Riri. Riri tak banyak bicara, ia hanya menuruti perintah Kyoya.

Riri menanggalkan satu persatu pakaiannya sebelum ia masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelah membasuh badannya, ia langsung berendam di air panas yang entah kapan disediakan Kyoya untuknya. Riri merasa cukup tenang setelah berendam di air panas. Setelah merasa cukup hangat, Riri segera memakai pakaian yang diberikan Kyoya padanya. Baju Kyoya yang menyerupai jaket itu langsung masuk dengan mudah di tubuh Riri yang jauh lebih kecil dari Kyoya. Kerah baju yang besar itu membuat dada Riri sedikit terekspose. Tapi untunglah celana yang diberikan Kyoya pas padanya. Sepertinya celana itu memang milik seorang perempuan. Riri sedikit cemberut menerka-nerka siapa perempuan itu.

Riri keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendapati Kyoya tengah menata sedikit makanan di atas meja. Kyoya tampak tertawa kecil melihat pakaiaannya yang kebesaran di tubuh Riri. Riri tampak menunduk malu, namun Kyoya tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Riri. Kyoya mengambil handuk yang Riri letakkan di bahunya dan mulai mengeringkan rambut Riri. Tentu saja Kyoya dapat melakukannya dengan mudah mengingat tingginya yang lebih tinggi dari Riri. Riri merasakan bahwa pipinya sudah memerah sekarang ini. Namun ia bersyukur Kyoya tidak menyadarinya, atau mungkin pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Ayo makan" ujar Kyoya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam hening. Tak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka. Namun mereka sama sekali tidak terlihat terganggu. Mereka seolah menikmati setiap detik yang mereka lalui bersama.

Riri melirik ke arah jam dinding. hari sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Dan anehnya ia masih merasa belum ingin pulang. Namun ia sadar ia tidak bisa menginap di rumah Kyoya. Ia harus segera kembali ke hotel dan menyiapkan penilaian yang hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi.

"Kyoya" ujar Riri. Kyoya memandang Riri yang masih menunduk maupun memanggil namanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyoya. Nadanya dingin, namun Riri merasakan kehangatan darinya.

"Apa kau pikir kakakku pantas menjadi Bos?" tanya Riri. Kyoya tahhu bahwa ini adalah pembicaraan yang serius.

"Aku tidak suka dengan banyak orang. Termasuk kakakmu yang lemah itu." ucap Kyoya mulai menjawab. Riri terlihat makin menunduk mendengar jawaban itu.

"Tapi, sifatnya yang membuat semua orang bisa berkumpul di dekatnya, sudah cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi Bos" lanjut Kyoya.

Kyoya berjalan mendekati Riri yang masih duduk dan memeluknya dari belakang. Riri memejamkan matanya. Saat berada dalam pelukan Kyoya, ia merasa sangat hangat. Bahkan sekarang. Saat udara terasa dingin dikarenakan hujan yang masih belum teduh juga.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Riri berdering. Kyoya tak melepaskan pelukannya. Seolah ingin Riri menjawab telpon itu tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. Riri menatap layar hpnya. Terlihat sebuah panggilan dari Kyuudaime.

"Moshi moshi, jii-sama" ujar Riri mengangkat telp. Kyoya ikut mendekatkan telinganya, seolah ingin mendengar percakapan Riri.

"Riri, dimana kau? Di luar hujan" tanya Kyuudaime. Bagaimana pun ia adalah kakek Riri. Tentu ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan cucunya.

"Aku masih di rumah temanku." jawab Riri.

"Apa kau mau seseorang menjemputmu kesana?" tanya Kyuudaime lagi. Riri memandang ke arah Kyoya. Kyoya mengangguk seolah memberi tanda agar Riri meniyakan tawaran kakeknya itu.

"Ya, bajuku basah. Dan aku juga tidak membawa payung." jawab Riri.

"Baiklah, aku akan meminta seseorang menjemputmu. Kirimkan alamat dimana kau sekarang." Perintah Kyuudaime sebelum menutup telpnya.

Riri merasa sedikit kecewa Kyoya menyuruhnya untuk mengiyakan tawaran kyuudaime. Ia masih ingin bersama Kyoya lebih lama lagi, namun bagaimana pun ia sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa terus-terusan menganggu Kyoya, apa lagi di apartemennya.

"Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Kyoya memperhatikan ekspresi Riri yang berubah sedari tadi.

"Tidak ada" jawab Riri menutupi.

"Pakaian itu milik kakak perempuanku yang menginap minggu lalu. Maupun masih terlihat kebesaran padamu." ujar Kyoya seolah menerka isi fikiran Riri. Riri sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Kyoya memiliki seorang kakak perempuan.

'Jadi, pakaian ini bukan milik Kyoya' batin Riri.

"Apa kau kecewa itu bukan pakaianku?" tanya Kyoya. Riri langsung memerah. Ia terkejut Kyoya bisa membaca fikirannya. Dan itu benar-benar terdengar memalukan.

"Maaf, aku hanya bercanda" ujar Kyoya mengacak-acak rambut Riri yang bahkan belum disisirnya sejak seusai mandi tadi.

"Kyoya, kau jahat" ujar Riri sedikit merajuk. Ia memundurkan badannya tanpa menyadari bahwa ada meja dibelakangnya.

Riri tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan badannya saat kakinya tersandung kaki meja. Kyoya meligkarkan tangannya di kepala dan badan Riri yang oleng, membuat mereka berdua terjatuh ke lantai. Riri membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan. Tangan Kyoya membuat belakang kepalanya tidak terbentur cukup keras ke lantai.

Riri langsung memerah saat Kyoya yang masih menghimpit badannya. Kyoya menatap Riri dalam. Rambut Riri tergerai di lantai. Baju kebesaran yang membuat dadanya sedikit terekspose menangkap perhatian Kyoya. Riri tampak sangat memerah saat menyadari dada Kyoya yang juga terlihat akibat beberapa buah kemeja Kyoya yang terlepas saat Riri tidak sengaja menariknya saat ia terjatuh tadi. Sedangkan Kyoya hanya terpana.

"Riri, apa kau di dalam?" tanya sebuah suara yang langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Kyoya tanpa mengetuk sama sekali.

Xanxus memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung mendapati posisi dimana Riri terbaring di lantai dan seorang laki-laki yang dikenalnya sedang menindih tubuh perempuan yang disayangnya itu. riri dan Kyoya sama-sama terdiam melihat kehadiran Xanxus. Dan setelah beberapa detik, Riri langsung berdiri dan dengan panik meminta Xanxus untuk tidak berfikiran yang macam-macam. Namun sepertinya Xanxus sama sekali tidak mendengarkan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Riri?" tanya Xanxus menggepalkan tangannya

"Apa itu urusanmu?" balas Kyoya sambil membetulkan kemejanya yang terbuka. Membuat Xanxus makin berfikir bahwa mereka telah melakukan sesuatu.

Dua orang laki-laki yang berbahaya itu saling berhadapan. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyayangi perempuan yang sama. Dan kini mereka berdua saling menatap penuh kebencian.

"Hentikan Xanxus-nii! Ini tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan" ujar Riri. Ia tidak ingin Kyoya dan Xanxus bertengkar disini.

"Riri, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menginap disini malam ini daripada pulang dengan bajingan ini" ujar Kyoya menarik Riri dalam pelukannya.

Xanxus makin menggepalkan keras tangannya. Ia tidak suka dengan pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Ia sangat tidak suka.

"Jangan sentuh dia kau sialan!" ujar Xanxus menggepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Kyoya. Namun Riri malah menyamput pukulan Xanxus yang telak mengenai kepalanya dan membuat Riri mengerang kesakitan terduduk di atas lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bajingan !" teriak Kyoya siap mengarahkan tonfanya.

"Hentikan!" ujar Riri keras.

Kyoya dan Xanxus sama-sama terdiam. Riri mencoba berdiri sambil tetap memegangi kepalanya yang masih mendenyut. Riri berdiri agak oleng. Namun ia tetap berusaha berjalan dan mendekati Kyoya dan Xanxus.

Riri memegang tonfa Kyoya. Perlahan Kyoya menurunkan tonfanya dan perlahan tubuhnya mulai melunak.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyoya. Aku harus pulang. Kakek akan khawatir kalau aku tidak segera pulang." ujar Riri sambil tersenyum.

Bagi Kyoya, senyum Riri barusan terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Kyoya memegang pelan kepala Riri, namun Riri langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Kau tidak 'tidak apa-apa', Riri" ujar Kyoya khawatir. Namun Riri tersenyum dan mengecup pelan pipi Kyoya.

"Xanxus-nii, ayo kita pulang" ujar Riri keluar dari apartemen Kyoya.

"Oi bajingan! Jangan kau pernah menyentuh Riri dengan tanganmu yang telah berani memukulnya seperti itu. Jika tidak, aku akan menggigitmu sampai mati" ujar Kyoya sebelum Xanxus keluar dari apartemennya menyusul Riri.

Xanxus memegang kepalan tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia merasa sangat menyesal telah menyakiti perempuan yang ia sayang. Riri masih berjalan oleng di depan Xanxus. Bagaimana pun Xanxus mencoba memukul dengan sekuat tenaganya. Untuk mash bisa berdiri saja sudah merupakan hal yang luar biasa, apalagi bagi seorang perempuan.

Xanxus berjalan agak cepat berusaha untuk mengejar Riri dan menolongnya untuk berjalan. Namun baru saja saat tangannya ingin menyentuh Riri, perkataan Kyoya kembali mengang di telinganya. Ia telah memukul Riri dengan tangannya sendiri. Hal itu membuat Xanxus mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh Riri.

Sampai dimobil yang dikendarai oleh Xanxus, Riri masih terus diam. Xanxus tak berani berujar apa-apa. Keheningan terus berada di antara mereka sampai mereka tiba di hotel.

"Tadaima" ujar Riri agak pelan.

"Okairi, Riri. Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Kyuudaime.

"Tidak ada apa-apa" jawab Riri sambil tertawa yang terdengar seperti sedang menahan sakit.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Apa paru-parumu sakit?" tanya Kyuudaime khawatir. Riri menggeleng.

"Tidak, kupikir ini hanya karena hujan. Aku ingin ke kamar" ujar Riri.

"Kau sudah pulang, Riri?" tanya Squallo yang datang bersamaan dengan sisi squad Varia. Riri mengalihkan pandangnnya pada seluruh squad Varia yang kini berada di hadapannya.

"Kupikir aku hanya mengundang Xanxus-nii dan Squallo" ujar Riri

"Ckckck. Kami juga bagian dari keluarga Vongola. Tentu saja kami diundang pada upacara Inheritance Ceremony" balas Bell

"Aku ingin tidur" ujar Riri seolah tak peduli dengan apa pun lagi.

Riri memasuki sebuah kamar di hotel itu. keluarga Vongola tentu saja sanggup memesan keseluruhan hotel saat mereka ingin mengadakan acara. Namun kali ini Kyuudaime hanya menyewa seluruh kamar di tingkat paling atas hotel ini.

Riri merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur ukuran king size yang ada di tengah kamar itu. Kepalanya masih terasa sakit. Namun ia tidak bisa mengatakannya pada siapa pun. Ia tidak ingin kejadian di apartemen Kyoya sampai terdengar ke telinga kakeknya, terutama ayahnya yang amat overprotective.

"Riri, bisa aku masuk?" tanya Squallo sambil mengetuk pintu.

"Ya" jawab Riri sambil mendudukkan badannya.

Squallo memasuki kamar Riri dan duduk di sofa putih yang ada disana. Squallo sebenarnya adalah laki-laki yang kasar dan keras, namun entah kenapa Squallo selalu berusaha bersikap baik di hadapan Riri.

"Apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Xanxus?" tanya Squallo membuka permbicaraan.

Riri tahu, Squallo adalah orang yang tidak bisa dibohongi. Riri pun menceritakan segala yang terjadi hari ini. Riri menceritakannya pada Squallo yang kini menyimak setiap kata yang Riri ucapkan.

"Kau tahu, Riri. Aku dan Xanxus, bahkan hibari Kyoya itu sama-sama tidak berbakat dalam memperlakukan wanita. Tangan kami, adalah tangan petarung. Karena itu, kami takut saat berhadapan denganmu. Kau seperti sebuah kaca yang amat rapuh. Yang bahkan akan retak dan hancur saat kami memegangmu, pelan. Aku yakin, Xanxus juga berfikiran seperti itu" komentar Squallo seusai mendengar cerita dari Riri.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, aku tak tahu harus berkata apa pada Xanxus-nii. Aku takut ia semakin tidak bisa membendung perasaanya padaku" ujar Riri.

"Kau harus mematahkan hati seorang pria dengan melihat matanya." ujar Squallo sambil berjalan keluar kamar Riri.

"Ricchan! Aku membawakanmu puding!" ujar Fran berlari masuk ke kamar Riri sambil membawa dua cup puding. Mammon, Bell dan Levi ikut masuk ke kamar Riri.

"Kalian semua benar-benar suka masuk ke kamarku seenaknya" ujar Riri.

"Ara senpai? Sedang apa kau disini? Jangan-jangan kalian tengah melakukan upacara dimana seorang laki-laki dan perempuan tengah sendiri? Apa sekarang Ricchan membawa anakmu?" tanya Fran sesuka hatinya seperti biasa.

"Jangan sembarang biacara kau anak sialan!" ujar Squallo marah sambil memijak-mijak Fran. Namun seperti biasa Fran sama sekali tidak belajar unuk menjaga mulutnya.

"Apa maksudnya upacara itu ha?!" tanya Xanxus yang entah kapan sudah berada di kamar Riri. Squallo langsung kabur sambil membawa Fran yang masih ingin ia marahi. Sedangkan squad varia yang lain tahu bahwa Xanxus tak pernah ingin diganggu saat sedang berdua dengan Riri.

Keadaan langsung kembali sunyi saat Riri dan Xanxus tinggal berdua di ruangan itu. Riri benar-benar ingin mempraktekan seperti yang dianjurkan Squallo padanya. Namun ia begitu gugup untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kepalamu masih sakit?" tanya Xanxus memecah sunyi.

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak apa-apa" jawab Riri kaku.

"Apa sekarang kau takut padaku karena aku pernah memukulmu?" tanya Xanxus menyadari Riri yang lebih kaku dari biasanya.

"Ti-Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Aku menyayangi Xanxus-nii, seperti aku menyayangi kakakku" ujar Riri menatap dalam mata Xanxus. Riri berjalan mendekati Xanxus dan menatap matanya dalam.

"Maaf, Xanxus-nii. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Xanxus-nii padaku. Aku mencintai Kyoya sebagai laki-laki" lanjut Riri tak mengalihkan pandanganny bahkan sebentar dari Xanxus.

Xanxus berjalan mendekati Riri dengan tatapan tajam yang tak bisa Riri artikan, entah kenapa Riri malah memundurkan tubuhnya. Sampai akhirnya Riri tidak bisa mundur lagi saat ia merasakan punggungnya sudah menyentuh dinding. Xanxus memegang kedua tangan Riri di atas kepala Riri yang masih sedikit berdenyut saat berdiri dengan sebelah , Xanxus mencengkramnya erat sekuat tenaganya. Riri merasa heran dan takut dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Xanxus bersikap seperti ini padanya.

"Xanxus-nii, ittai!" gumam Riri. Namun Xanxus seolah tidak peduli.

Xanxus mendekati wajahnya ke wajah Riri. Riri memejamkan matanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Xanxus yang seperti ini. Ia tidak mengenal Xanxus yang seperti ini. Semakin lama, wajah Xanxus makin mendekat. Riri bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Xanxus yang semakin mendekat dengannya. Sampai akhirnya kedua bibir mereka bertemu.

Riri tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Air itu mengalir di kedua pipinya. Xanxus melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan air mata keluar dari sudut mata Riri. seolah tersadar, Xanxus melepaskan ciumannya dan melihat Riri yang kini menangis. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia telah dua kali menyakiti perempuan yang ia sayangi hari ini.

"Ma-maaf, Riri. Aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu." ujar Xanxus melepaskan cengkramannya di tangan Riri. Riri langsung terduduk tak berdaya.

"Xanxus-nii, maaf. Aku tahu aku menyakitimu dengan berbicara seperti itu" ujar Riri masih sambil menangis.

Xanxus terkejut mendengar ucapan Riri barusan. Ia menyangka bahwa Riri akan marah dan membencinya karena ciuman barusan. Namun Riri malah meminta maaf padanya. Xanxus terdiam. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Riri erat. Riri terus menangis sambil bergumam maaf di dalam pelukan Xanxus. Xanxus makin mempererat pelukannya. Seolah Riri adalah hal yang amat berharga baginya.

"Terimakasih, Riri" gumam Xanxus ditelinga Riri. Dan entah kenapa ucapan Xanxus barusan bisa membuat Riri sedikit lebih tenang.

Cukup lama Riri menangis dalam pelukan Riri. Cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia tertidur dalam pelukan Xanxus. Xanxus mengangkat tubuh Riri dan membaringkannya di atas tempat tidur. Wajah Riri terlihat lebih tenang. Namun matanya masih terlihat sembab dan nafasnya belum teratur.

"Kau terus meminta maaf. Padahal aku yang menyakitimu, Riri" gumam Xanxus sebelum meninggalkan Riri.

###

Keesokan harinya Riri bangun dengan mata yang sudah tidak sesembab kemaren. Dengan sedikit polesan, Riri bisa membuat penampilannya terlihat seperti biasa.

"Riri-sama, ayo kita sarapan" panggil salah seorang guardian Kyuudaime.

Riri pun berjalan menuju ruang makan. Guardian itu berjalan agak kebelakang dari Riri. dan saat tiba di ruang makan, Riri melihat Kyuudaime dan semua guardiannya sudah duduk di meja makan. Begitu pula dengan varia yang jarang-jarang mau semeja makan dengan Kyuudaime.

Riri mengerti bahwa mereka tidak hanya akan sarapan. Dan benar saja, seusai sarapan. Kyuudaime langsung membuka rapat mereka pagi ini.

"Riri, apa kau sudah memutuskan penilaian yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuudaime.

"Tentu saja. Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan Reborn. Penilaian yang akan ku lakukan adalah pertarunga antara hidup dan mati." jawab Riri.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Kyuudaime lagi.

"Tentu saja aku memiliki beberapa aspek yang akan kunilai. Tapi, ini adalah pertempuan sampai mati. Kakakku, Sawada Tsunayoshi harus bisa membunuhku untuk membuktikan dedikasinya sebagai Bos Vongola ke-10."jawab Riri.

"Apa-apaan ini? Apa yang akan kita dapatkan jika kau atau pun Tsuna mati?" tanya Strom Guardian IX

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mengkalkulasikannya. Tapi sudah kukatakan bukan? Penilaianku adalah dedikasi dan kekuatan" jawab Riri mantap.

"Aku, Xanxus, Squallo, dan Byakuran dari Malfiore akan menjadi penilai. Dan kalian semua harus menjadi saksi pertarungan itu. Datanglah 3 hari sebulum Inheritance Ceremony ke lapangan di sebelah SMA Namimori. Aku akan menyelesaikan segalanya dengan caraku sendiri" ujar Riri sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Kyuudaime. Sejak hari itu, tak ada yang tahu kemana Riri pergi, atau apa yang ia lakukan.

Hari terus berjalan dengan lancar, sampai pada hari ke 4 sebelum upacara diadakan. Tsuna sangat terkejut mendapati Yamamoto terpaksa dirawat di rumah sakit karena diserang saat sedang berada di klub baseball pada malam hari. Tsuna jelas tampak begitu tertekan.

"Tsuna, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Reborn pada Tsuna yang sedang berada di rumah sakit bersama Gokudera dan Kyohei.

"Aku ingin menemukan pelaku yang menyerang Yamamoto. Aku akan menghadiri upacara itu" jawab Tsuna penuh keyakinana. Rasa solidaritasnya pada temannya memang sangat kuat. Tsuna tidak sanggup melihat temannya terluka, apalagi jika ia adalah alasannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau dan teman-temanmu lebih baik bersiap. Besok tidak akan jadi hari yang mudah." ujar Reborn sambil berhanjak pergi. Riri sudah memintai tolong Reborn untuk memastikan Tsuna dan seluruh Guardiannya datang pada saat penilaian. Reborn harus menemui Hibari Kyoya dan Rokudo Mukuro yang memang sedikit susah untuk diajak kompromi.

Keesokan harinya,Reborn datang lebih awal pada tempat dan waktu yang telah diputuskan. Tak lama terlihat Riri yang datang dengan memakai setelah berwarna hitam dengan sarung tangan berwarna putih. Riri datang bersama Xanxus, Squalo dan Byakuran yang tampak siap untuk bertarung. Riri pun duduk di dekat Reborn, menunggu kakaknya. Selang beberapa menit, Tsuna pun tiba bersamaan dengan Lambo, Gokudera dan Kyohei. Cukup lama mereka menunggu sampai akhirnya Hibari Kyoya datang bersamaan dengan Mukuro yang datang dengan squadnya.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan diantara mereka. Mereka seolah masih menunggu orang yang dikatakan sebagai tonggak vongola untuk datang dan menilai mereka. Sekitar lima menit kemudia, dua buah mobil hitam datang. Terlihat Kyuudaime dan para guardiannya serta sisa squad varia datang untuk menyaksikan penilaian.

"Sepertinya kita sudah tak ada orang yang perlu kita tunggu" ujar Kyuudaime sambil memerintahkan Mist Guardiannya untuk membuatkan sebuah dimensi kosong tempat mereka melakukan penilaian nantinya.

Dalam sekejab mereka sudah berada di sebuah lapangan tandus yang kosong. Cahaya matahari sangat menyengat. Dan mereka masih terlihat bingung dengan penilaian ini.

"Aku akan menjelaskan peraturannya. Dalam penilaian ini kalian harus berarung dengan tim yang akan menilai kalian " ujar Strom guardian IX mengambil alih Kyuudaime selaku tangan kanannya.

"Siapa yang akan menjadi lawan kami?" tanya Gokudera.

"Tim pertama, akan dipimpin oleh calon bos terpilih Sawada Tsunayoshi. Akan ada 5 guardian yang akan ikut berpartisipasi. Gokudera Hayato, Strom Guardian. Sasagawa Kyohei, Sun Guardian. Lambo, Thunder Guardian. Hibari Kyoya, Cloud Guardian, dan Rokudo Mukuro, Mist Guardian. Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi dinyatakan tidak bisa bertarung karena kondisi kesehatan" lanjut Strom Guardian IX.

"Kutanya siapa yang akan menjadi lawan kami!" ujar Gokudera mulai kesal.

"Diam, ini bagian dari upacara" ujar Reborn mengingatkan.

"Lalu, tim kedua akan diwakili oleh Xanxus, bos squad varia. Squallo, anggota squad varia. Byakuran, undangan pada pertarungan kali ini. Dan tim kedua akan dipimpin oleh tonggak keluarga vongola, Sawada Ririchiyo" ucap Strom Guardian IX.

Semua yang ada disana terlihat terkejut saat nama Riri disebut sebagai tonggak vongola. Riri pun langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan disana.

"Dalam pertarungan ini, kita akan mengenakan jam tangan. Jam tangan ini akan terus menyala selama jantung pemakainya masih terus berdetak. Dan yang perlu kita lakukan hanya memastikan bahwa jam tangan dari bos lawan berhenti menyala. Dengan artian, siapa yang membunuh bos lawan pertama kali, menang." ujar Riri sedikit memberi penjelasan.

"Apa maksudmu, Riri?" tanya Tsuna seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Maaf, tapi kalian benar-benar harus bertarung dengan kami" jawab Riri lagi.

Strom Guardian IX memberikan sebuah jam pada Riri dan pada Tsuna. Dan benar saja, saat mereka memakainya, jam itu langsung menyala. Riri dan Tsuna sama-sama memiliki warna api yang sama. Api yang mewakili langit. Langit yang menampung segalanya.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar bertarung denganmu? Aku tak akan sanggup melukaimu!" ujar Kyoya mendekati Riri.

"Maaf Kyoya, tapi ini adalah takdir. Kau bisa bertarung denganku, seperti pertarungan kita 8 tahun yang lalu." jawab Riri tersenyum.

Kyoya terdiam. Ia tidak pernah menyangka akan bertarung dengan Riri lagi. Bahkan ketika 8 tahun yang lalu ia bersumpah agar melindungi dan tak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakiti Riri. Namun kini ia malah karus bertarung sampai Riri atau Tsuna yang mati.

"Oi Sialan! Kau tidak akan bisa menyentuh Riri bahkan sehelai rambutnya pun. Lawanmu adalah aku" ujar Xanxus berapi-api. Kyoya pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Xanxus.

"Aku memang tidak akan pernah menyakitinya" balas Kyoya.

"Jadi, kau mengatakan bahwa kau akan keluar dari timmu?" tanya Xanxus lagi.

"Aku melindungi orang yang ku mau. Dan aku bertarung dengan orang yang kumau. Aku, awan yang terbang bebas, Bajingan!" ujar Kyoya.

"Oi, Squallo. Tugasmu menjaga Riri" ujar Xanxus.

"Aku ingin bertarung. Tidak menjaga anak kecil" balas Squallo. Xanxus mendelik.

"Tapi, jika aku bertarung aku akan melindunginya sekaligus" lanjut Squallo bergidik melihat Xanxus.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan mati" ujar Riri tak senang diperlakukan seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa menjaga dirinya.

"Wah, Riri! Kau tidak pernah memberitahuku ini akan jadi pertarungan sampai mati" ujar Byakuran.

"Maaf, tapi ini adalah keputusan mutlakku" balas Riri tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau masih tersenyum Riri?" tanya Tsuna. Semua yang ada disana terdiam.

"Seminggu yang lalu kau pergi dari rumah karen ada keperluan. Dan sekarang kau tiba-tiba muncul dan mengatakan bahwa kau harus mati atau aku yang harus mati. Bagaimana aku bisa menerima ini semua?" tanya Tsuna. Riri malah tertawa mendengar ucapan Tsuna.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Riri?" tanya Tsuna jelas marah dari nadanya.

"Kau naif, Tsuna!" hardik Riri.

Tsuna terdiam saat Riri balas menghardiknya. Riri tidak pernah berkata kasar atau bahkan menaikkan intonasinya sedikitpun pada Tsuna. Namun kini Riri malah menghardiknya keras.

"Dalam pertarungan, apa pun bisa terjadi. Musuh menjadi teman, dan teman menjadi lawan. Kupikir kau telah belajar itu sepulang dari masa depan" ujar Riri masih dengan intonasi tinggi.

"Nee, Onii-chan. Katakan padaku, kenapa kau memutuskan untuk menerima menjadi Bos?" tanya Riri. Kini nadanya telah kembali stabil.

"Aku ingin melindungi teman-teman dan orang yang kusayang" jawab Tsuna mantap.

"Lalu, apa kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Riri lagi. Tsuna terdiam.

"Biar kukatakan sebuah rahasia kecil. Bagaimana jika yang menyerang temanmu, adalah aku?" tanya Riri sambil tersenyum lagi, kini dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

Tsuna tampak terkejut, perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mencerna perkataan Riri barusan.

"Apa kau yang menyerang Yamamoto?" tanya Tsuna. Namun Riri hanya diam ta menjawab.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai bicara?" tanya Strom Guardian IX.

"Ya, kau bisa memulai penilaian ini, Kyuudaime-sama" jawab Riri.

"Bisa aku bertanya satu hal?" tanya Tsuna. Kyuudaime mengangguk tanda memebri persetujuan.

"Bagaimana cara tonggak keluarga Vongola dipilih?" tanya Tsuna.

"Itu adalah keputusan Bos, untuk memilih siapa yang akan menjadi tonggaknya. Saat pemerintahan Bos berakhir, maka berakhir pula masa pemerintahan tonggak itu. Bos yang baru boleh memilih tonggak lain yang akan menggantikannya" jawab Kyuudaime. Tsuna tamppak menunduk berfikir. Riri pun memberi tanda pada Kyuudaime untuk segera memulai pertarungan ini.

Kyuudaime menaikkan sebelah tangannya. "Let the judge begin" ujar Kyuudaime sambil menurunkan tangannya lagi.

Kyoya dan Xanxus langsung saling serang. Begitu pula dengan Guardian Tsuna yang lainnya. Mereka sibuk menangkis dan menyerang balik Squallo dan Byakuran. Riri memejamkan matanya, dan dalam sekejab api langsung menyala di kepalanya. Api dengan warna yang sama dengan api yang juga menyala di kepala Tsuna. Kedua kakak-adik itu sepertinya sudah siap saling menyerang.

Keduanya sudah siap dengan takdir apa saja yang ada di hadapan mereka.

~To be continued~

Bagaimana minna-san?  
Rencananya Ricchan akan menyelipkan adegan-adengan romance di setiap cerita, namun tentu saja Ricchan ingin membuat fic yang memiliki plot. Tidak sembarang menulis saja.

Hmm,, Ricchan kasih spoiler chap 4 deh..!  
Yang mau tunjuk tangan! XD

"_Kita berdua adalah langit. Kenapa kita harus saling membunuh?"_

"_Aku tidak sama dengannya, aku tidak akan pernah membuatmu menangis!"_

"_Aku memilihmu..."_

Tunggu kelanjutannya ya, Minna-san!

Review please..!?


End file.
